UN PENTAGONO AMOROSO A LO BESTIA!
by Paal
Summary: Ron y Draco van por Hermione que está colada por Harry que a la vez va por cho, que va por Draco, uff... que complicado..
1. Default Chapter

**UN PENTAGONO AMOROSO A LO BESTIA**

**Holas!, aver... El primer fanfic que subo aquí, espero que os guste!**

**Bueno os explico de que va!**

**La situación es esta: A Ron y a draco les gusta hermione, a la vez que hermione va por harry que este a la vez va por cho, a quien le gusta draco!, uf... que complicado...**

-------  
Crab y goile vienen castigados de la clase de encantamientos y entran en la sala común,

No hay nadie. Todo vacio.

-Oye goyle, donde estara draco? – Dijo en voz de gilipollas

-Eh.... Arriba en los dormitorios! –

Así que los dos idiotas se dirigieron hacia los dormitorios. Estaban subiendo la escalinata cuando oyeron estraños ruidos: "ohh, s.. s..ngr.. s.....ci....!!!". Los ruidos no se podian destingir bien, así que los dos decidieron subir un poquito más las escaleras, cuando casi estuvieron delante de la gran puerta de madera que lleva a los dormitorios de los chicos se vuelve a oír: "Ohhh... siiiiiii, sangreeee suciaaaa. Como me pooneeees!!"

-Ese no es draco? – preguntó crabe

-Si... que estará haciendo???

-Y si le atacan?

-Vamos! – Gritó goyle Y abrió la puerta de una patatada. – Pero que ?- No se podia creer lo que estaba viendo!

Estaba Hermione atada con sabanas atada a la cama de draco, y draco encima haciendo ...!!!

-Dios mio chicos! – Gritó Draco, cuantas veces os tengo que decir que no entreis sin permiso idiotas!

Los dos no podian contestar...

Dracó desató a Hermione de la cama, tenia las muñecas y los tobillos enrojecidos de la presión que le ejercian las sabanas.

-Hermione, Vete a tu sala común – Le dijó draco

La chica se movio, con lo ojos fijos. Parecía un robot. Salió del dormitorio de los slytherins y se fue direccion de la sala comun de gryfindor.

-Vosotros dos! – Draco se referia a Crab y Goyle – Mirad a mi varita!. "Desmemorandum voluntier!"

Los dos chicos se quedaron aturdidos.

-Crab y goyle!, id a hacer mis deberes – Dijó con aire de entusiasmo, y los dos se fueron hacia la cartera de draco, sacaron sus deberes y comenzaron a hacerlos encima de la cama – Nunca falla!, mi hechizo de ordenes!, JAJAJAJAJA

_Al dia siguiente por la mañana en la sala común de gryffindor  
_

-Oye ron, donde estaba hermione ayer ? No la he visto en todo el dia!!!

-CONTIGO NO HABLO!!!!

-Pero que te pasa?

-Que, que pasa? HERMIONE ES MIAAAAA!!! Y SOLO MIAAAA!

-Pero ya te he dicho que yo no la quiero a ella!!! Joder, que es ella que me sigue a mi!!!

-Grrrr, como te acerques más a mi hermione te vas a enterar!

Se oyen unos pasos que provienen de la escalinata que conduce al dormitorio de la chicas. Era hermione que bajaba.

-Hola hermione, como estas hoy? Te encuentras bien? Te hechaba a faltar ayer! Donde estabas? – Le susurró con una suave voz ron.

-Hola ron... quieres dejarme en paz....! – vio a harry – Oh harry cariño mioooooo! A que no sabes que me ha pasado ayer? – Le dijo con toda la dulzura

-Hola hermione! Buenos dias

-Ron miró a harry de reojo....

-Harry! Ven ! nos sentamos en este sillón juntos y te explico lo que me ha pasado.

En este momento ron no lo pudo soportar más... Salió corriendo de la sala común dando un portazo (mejor dicho un quadrazo, por que la "puerta" era el retrato de la dama gorda).

-Rooon!, espera! – Le gritó harry

-Deja a ese estupido!- le susurró hermione al oido – Vamos, nos sentamos en ese sillón, tan grande! Yo encima tuyo! Y te explico mi historia!

-Hermione dejate estar de tonterias!

-No!, venga vamos – Cogió a harry por la mano y le estiró y le hizo sentarse en una amplia butaca, hermione se sento encima de el en una postura muy... – Te explico lo que me ha pasado: Pues que esta mañana al despertarme no me acuerdo de nada de lo que he hecho ayer, es más! No se porque pero me duelen mucho los tobillos y las muñecas!

-A mi aveces también me pasa después del entrenamiento de quiditch.

-Pero yo no juego a quiditch!, y si soy somnambula? Y si por la noche subo sin querer a tu habitación y me dirijo hacia tu cama y....!!!

-No seas tonta!

-Bueno, la verdad es que no estaria mal... además comenzamos a tener la edad, y algun dia deberiamos quedar y los dos solos...

-HERMIONE! – Gritó harry y se levanto bruscamente tirando hermione al suelo- No se porque no paras de tener fantasias sexuales conmigo! Yo quiero a cho!

-Querido harry – Le dijo en una voz suave mientras se iba levantando – Cho me lo ha contado todo! – Hermione se acercó a harry –No le gustas!, ella va por draco!, así que tu será mio!

La puerta se abrió derepente y ron entró a la habitación

-Basta ya! Lo he estado viendo todo!, Harry te mataré!

CONTINUARÁ!!!

**----------  
Eso es todo! Continuará en el siguiente capitulo!!!**

**Me parece que he canviado demasiado el caracter de la hermione... XDDD**


	2. UN PENTAGONO AMOROSO A LO BESTIA 2

**UN PENTAGONO AMOROS A LO BESTIA**

_**¡Segunda Parte!**_

**Bueno, en la primera parte vimos como Draco utilizaba un nuevo hechizo para manipular a la gente y hacer con ella lo que le de la gana. Después Hermione intentó ligar con harry, a la vez que Ron muerto de envidia esta apunto de matar a Harry.**

**--------**

- Harry, TE MATARÉEEEE!!!! – Exclamó Ron

- Ron! No es como piensas!, yo no la quiero a ella!

- No?, y que es eso de sentarse juntos, esas posturas que hacéis!, Y esas fantasías, eh? QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI HERMIONE DESGRACIADOOO!!! TE MATOOOO!!!

- No es culpa mia, es Hermione que me obligó!

En ese momento Hermione Intervino

- Ron!, Harry me obligó a hacer esas cosas! Es culpa de el! – dijo hermione con una voz de suprema inocencia.

Tenia que decir esto, porque de no haberlo hecho, Ron se lo habría tragado, y habría perdido a Ron como su esclavo que en algún momento le podría resultar útil aun.

- Te mataré! - Grit

- No te lo creas!, es ella RON!, está loca!

- Adiós Harry!, - Gritó ron – AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!

Eso era demasiado!, Hermione nunca hubiera pensado que Ron iba a matar a harry de verdad!

- Harry no! – Y hermione se puso delante de Harry haciéndole de escudo.

- Pero que coño! Hermione!, NOOOOOO – Gritó RON!

- Hermione SIIII!!!, Viva!! – Pensó harry, haciendo cara de preocupado para no levantar sospechas – La verdad es que estaba harto de la tía esta!, siempre lo mismo!: "Harry!, puede ser peligroso!" o "Harry no lo hagas!, te expulsarán!" – volvió a pensar.

_En ese momento en la sala común de los slytherin_

Draco estaba estirado en el sofá pensando en su Hermione, y lo que podría hacerle la próxima vez con ella, cuando tuvo un flash! Una visión! HERMIONE MUERTA!

Naturalmente esto no era una alucinación, sino que era una habilidad que havia heredado de su abuelo voldemort.

- HERMIONE!, No! Voy a por ti! – Abrió el muro (la entrada secreta de la sala común) y salió pitando hacía el cuadro de la dama gorda.

Cho, que volvía de la biblioteca vio a Draco correr por el pasillo.

- OH! Que bueno que está!, Tan elegante y Tan sexy!, pero... donde va?.... MALDITO SEA!, CON ESTAS PRISAS SEGURO QUE ME ESTA HACIENDO LOS CUERNOS EL HIJO PUTA -(nota del autor: Tiene un sexto sentido, que le permite averiguar si le hacen los cuernos) -voy a seguirlo!, a ver a donde va!

Draco llegó exhausto delante del cuadro.

Contraseña por favor? – Le pregunto el cuadro de la dama gorda

No la se

Contraseña correcta (seguridad del siglo XXI)

Y allí estaba, La Sangre sucia más hermosa del mundo, tendida en el suelo, casi muerta mientras harry estaba leyendo un libro y ron haciéndole un boca a boca.... ¿QUEEEEEEE?????, RON HACIENDOLE UN BOCA A BOCA!

- Hijo de PUTAAAAA, déjala empaz WEASLY! – Dicho eso, corrió hacia ron y le pegó una patada al estilo matrix, con la túnica suavemente ondulada por el aire, etc... etc... – Estas bien hermione?, contesta! CONTESTA!!!

Naturalmente ese momento no era peligroso, ya que ron estaba inconsciente y Harry demasiado entretenido con el libro: "_Álbum de fotos de cho primavera 2004" , _así que nadie podía darse cuenta de que le molavan las sangre sucia

No había otra solución! Tenia que hacerle el boca a boca! Ponía sus dos manos sobre el pecho de la chica,

Suaves....

Presionaba una vez

-oooooooh – exclamó Malfoy excitado

Una segunda vez

- Mmmmm... Ohhhh

Y otra vez

- Diooos miooooo, que tacto!

Al fin había llegado el momento, acercó sus labios a los de la chica, lentamente... más lentamente... ya se estaba acercando.... Ya está!

- Ommph, mmmm - La besaba, la tía medio muerta necesitaba que le insuflen aire pero el tío se dedica a besarla –OH hermione! Sigue así!

En ese momento el cuadro de la sala común se abrió! ERA CHO!

- Hijo de Puta! – exclamó la chica – Eres mío DRACO!, como te atreves!

Harry levanto la vista, allí estaba! CHOOOOOOOO!

- Cho!, amor mioooo! – exclamó harry levantando se de la silla y corriendo hacia ella – Abrazameeeeee!

En ese instante cho sacó su espada de bambú ( ya que no le dejaban llevar espadas de verdad en la escuela) y le pego un golpe a Harry ( al estilo Kill Bill, también con la túnica aireada, etc.. etc.. ) que lo dejó medio tonto contra la pared.

- Pero pichoncito mío!, Fresita del amor!, que haces?

**CONTINUARÁ!!!**

**----**

**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo!**

**Espero que os guste más que el primero, además ya habréis notado que es muy bestia! Mandadme un rewiev y decidme que opináis.**


	3. UPAALB celebrity death match

**UN PENTAGONO AMOROSO A LO BESTIA**

**(UPAALB)**

_¡CELEBRITY DEATH MATCH!_

--------------------------------

**Hola de nuevo!, ha tardado un poco... pero no podia hacerlo antes. PERDONADME!**

**Bueno, en este capitulo me voy a desviar un poco del tema principal, pero no os preocupeis! No dejará ser igual de divertido!.**

**Por otra parte me gustaria agredeceros, vuestros comentarios (rewievs) que me habeis mandado, GRACIAS!**

**DISCLAIMER**

Todos los personajes y hechos aqui escritos son pura ficción y no hacen referencia a nada real, debido a eso, si a alguien se le ocurre comparar un personaje de esta historia con una persona real, será su problema. Yo aviso, todos los personajes aqui escritos no pueden ser comparados con ninguna persona real ya que esta historia es pura ficción.

------------------------------

-Callaté Harry! - Exclamó Cho

-Cho, yo nunca te he querido! No es mi culpa si tus fantasias te vuleven LOCA! - Le dijo Malfoy

-Draco.... TU ME PERTENECES!

-NI HABLAR!, LOCA! - Le rechistó draco

-Oh... Eso, ya lo veremos! Que tal si la gente se entera de que te van las sangre sucia?? eh!!

-Eso no lo harias!

-Quieres probarlo?, bueno de todas formas esa chica ya esta medio muerta! que tal si acabamos con su sufrimiento? y así me pertenecerás, para siempre!

-No permitiré que le hagas algo a Hermione!

-Eso, ya lo veremos – Sacó la varita y gritó – _Desmemorandum voluntier!_

Un rayo verde salió disparado de la varita de Cho, y toco a draco que quedó aturdido al instante.

-Draco, tu, me perteneces , a partir de ahora serás mi esclavo, mi herramienta, y mi fiel perrito -Nunca me abandonarás!

Dracó fue caminando hacia cho, cuando estuvo delante de ella se arrodilló y comenzo a besarle los pies, comenzo a subir hacia arriba, a rozar sus mejillas con las finas piernas de la chica, subió más...

y más... hasta que sus labios se rozaron con los de cho.

-Mmmm... - gemió la chica – Buen chico!, y ahora acaba con Granger!

Draco comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia Hermione que estaba tendida en el suelo. Estaba delante de ella cuando sacó su varita y apuntó hacia ella.

-Granger, MUERE! - Exclamó Draco – _Cruci..._

_-Experlliamo! -_ Y la varita de Draco salió disparada – No consentire que muera nadie dentro del castillo!

ERA ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Además, me ensuciariais las alfombras con sagre... -Dijo el director

-MIERDA, joder, maldito director! - pensó Harry que estaba mirandolo todo

Albus le echó una mirada al Harry

-Bueno, pero si que os perimito hacer una lucha a muerte fuera del castillo, os va bien mañana a las 6 de la tarde?

-SIIIIII!, - exclamaron cho y Harry

-Mañana a las 6 de la tarde, lucha a muerte en el campo de quidditch!, ahora a dormir!

_Al dia siguiente_

A la mañana siguiente no habia nadie que no hablara de combate, por una parte en el gran comedor estaban los gryffindor, haciendo pancartas gigantes apoyando a hermione, después estaban los hufflepuf, haciendo pancartas para cho y finalmente slytherin y ravenclaff pensando en las mejores maneras de que una de las dos muera.

Estaba Harry comiendo el baicon, de su desayuno cuando Mcgonagall entró entro en el gran comedor y se hizo llamar la atencion.

-Señores, me alegra comunicarles de que el combate de esta tarde, será a muerte entre la señorita granger que actualmente se encuentra en la enfermeria y cho. Será un combate de BARRO, Y los participantes solo podrán llevar BIKINI!

De repente se comenzaban a oir gritos por todas partes: "VIVAAAA" o "Queremos ver culoo!"

A harry se le hacia la boca agua, imaginarse ver a cho!, con un bikini sexy super ajustado...

-Mmmm, esto será la gloriaaa....

Y no era el unico que lo decia, habian frases como estas por todo el comedor...

-Atencion – volvió a comenzar la gonagall – Las apuestas se harán en casa de Hagrid a partir de las 2 de la tarde

_ Y finalmente a las 5:30 de la tarde_ en el campo de quidditch

-Bienvenidos, al celebrity death match de esta tarde, soy George weasly!

-Y yo soy Fred! Y esta tarde les vamos a comentar todo el combate!

-Si fred!, y la emocion y excitación estan asegurados, tenemos que tener en cuenta de que las dos chicas iran en Bikini de lo más ajustado!

-Si george, y además habrá mucho contacto fisico!, pensando que no se podrá utilizar la magia! será un combate a lo MUGGLE!

-Pero fred, que pasa con las armas y con las reglas?

-Eso es lo que iba a comentar. Estan permitdas, todas las armas de filo y cualquier tipo de cuerdaso hilos, y aparte de esto, NO HAY REGLAS!

-Eso suena bien!, pero antes de comenzar les vamos a hacer una pequeña presentación de todo el personal tecnico que ha hecho possible este gran espectaculo!

-Si!, primero tenemos a Albus dumbledore, que fue el que tuvo la magnifica idea, después a Flitwich que ha colaborado en la construcción del ring donde van a luchar las dos chicas.

-Y también tenemos a la professora Pomfrey que ha hecho todos sus esfuerzos para la rapida reabilitación de granger, para que pueda luchar después y finalmente al professor LUPIN!!!

-Derepente se encendió una pantalla gigante que se habia colocado a un extremo del campo para que se pudiera ver mejor el combate.

-Si george!, al professor lupin que alimentará al publico

-La pantalla parpadeó un momento y en ella salio lupin, con un devantal, y una cesta llena de chocolate.

-CHOCOLATE!, quien quiere chocolate? 5 SICKLES!!! CHOCOLATE!!!! - gritó lupin

-Bueno fred, me parece que ya es hora de que entren los participantes!

Grandes focos Iluminaron las salidas de donde saldrian las participantes.

-VOY A MATAR A GRANGER! - gritó cho, dirigiendose hacia el ring que estaba en medio del campo.

Iba corriendo con los brazos levantados, y con un bikini super ajustado que no ocultava detalle. La gente chillaba como loca.

-A, si? pues no creo que me puedas matar! Porque tienes que calcular la velocidad del viento, con al dinamicidad del barro y... - exclamó granger

-CALLATE EMPOLLONA DE MIERA! Te voy a machacar!

Hermione corrió hacia el ring donde estaba cho, y le metió una bofetada tirandola al barro.

-Uy!, eso a sido un golpe fuerte!

-Si fred! y que lo digas, pero mira cho se levanta!

-Vamos a ver lo que va a hacer!, Mira george, cho coge a hermione por los brazos.

-Que hará ahora?, mira! se la lleva hacia la esquina y, que pretende hacer ?

-Oh... eso duele!, le ha dado con la rodilla en todo el ... no se si a las chicas les duele también tanto como a nosotros.

-Pues parece que no porque hermione se levanta! se dirige hacia cho y le pega un puñetazo en toda la barriga! Cho cae al suelo, pero en que postura más excitante!

-Si, me parece que esto esta provocando excitaciones por todo el estadio.

-Mira, ahora cho se levanta empuja a hermione y la tira al suelo, ella también se tira encima y la inmobiliza!

-Oh!, no es que me vaya mucho eso de rollos entre dos tias, pero la verdad es que lo estan haciendo muy bien! Parece otra cosa!

-Mira!, ahora cho levanta el puño al aire!, que querrá hacer?

-Espero que no sea lo que me pienso, porque hermione esta muy desprotegida con las piernas entreabiertas.

-Pues me parece que si es lo que piensas!!! Oh... que daño, le ha dado en todo el... ¿pero dios mio, que es esto de darse en las partes?, ¿será una nueva tecnica de lucha?

-Pero que hace cho ahora?, le esta quitando la ropa de encima! Dios mio! eso no esta prohibido?

-No lo se, me parece que los organizadores no han pensado de que eso puediera passar.

Ron ya no se podia controlar,

-Hermioneeeee!, como me pones!, QUEDATE ALLÍ, tal como estas! que voy hacia allí cariñoooo!

-Mira fred!, Ron esta intentando entrar en el ring, suerte que la gran seguridad lo impide! demosle las gracias al muggle: george feelman!, que nos ha dado todo este material como ahora la pantalla gigante, las luces y los guardas!

-Hermanito!, buscate a otra porque esta pronto ya estará acabada!

De repente las iluminación se apagó! y sonó el tema de la banda sonora de Harry potter. Todos se callaron.

-Oh dios mio, ahora no! - pensó harry

-Bastaaaaaaaaaa! - chilló una voz femenina

De repente una mujer de estatura mediana salió de la salida de donde antes habian salido los participantes y fue corriendo hacia el ring. Las luces se volvieron a encender apuntando hacia esa mujer, era: Jotaka Roulin!

La musica paró.

-Estais locos o que?, hacer un combate de muerte!, no podeis hacer esto! Yo os cree, y os di la vida! yo soy vuestro dios! No podeis pelearos, inventaros hechizos como ahora el desmemorandum voluntier ese! Os necessito! Cho!, tu tienes que sobrevivir, tengo que hacer las dos siguientes peliculas con tigo!, y tu hermione! si te mueres, no puedo escribir los siguientes libros sin ti! así que haced el favor de comportar-os tal como yo os diga!

-Callaté jotaká! Tus tiempos de dictadura sobre este mundo han acabado! - Gritó una voz masculina

-Y un chico joven salió de la salida y se puso enfrente de jotaká.

-Quien eres tu chico? - pregunto jotaká con aires de superioridad

-Yo!, soy el autor de este fanfic!

-Y que quieres?

-Tirarte del trono!, tu no eres nadie para decirles que paren!, este es MI FANFIC! y a la gente les gusta!

-Pero si modificas mi mundo, no podre hacer los siguientes libros!

-Para que?, para que te vuelvas más rica? Me da la impresión de que te has vuelto popular tus libros cada vez pierden más calidad!

-No es verdad! mira las peliculas que obra de arte!

S-eguro... pues la tercera se saltó un monton de trozos!, además la gente no quiere que les digas tu lo que tienen que hacer, ERES UNA ASSESINA!

-Asessina, yo???

-Mataste a los padres de Harry, mataste a cedric, y finalmente a SIRIUS!

-Es que sino pierde emoción!

-ASSESINA!, ahora harry no podra ir a vivir con el!

Ahora todo el publico comenzó a girtar: "Assesina, Assesina!!!" o "Metedla en azcaban!!"

-Cruciadla!!! - gritó harry

-eh? que es eso de cruciar?- pregunto jotaká.

-Em... es otra cosa que me he inventado – le contesté – se trata de un metodo de ejecución consistente en atar a una persona a la silla y tirarle 50 hechizos crucius.

-Me vais a hacer eso?

-No – le contesté – tengo preparado algo mucho mejor...

-Pero tu también eres assesino, querias matar a esas dos chicas!

-Bueno.. no en verdad... era solo para entretener al publico, mira que buenas que estan. eso les gusta a la gente!, yo te aviso! tengo preparado para ti algo muy bueno.

-Oye, fred, que será eso? otra lucha con jotaká en bikini?

-No, no creo, tendriamos que vomitar.

_**continuará!**_

_**------------**_

**Bueno, alomejor me he desviado un poquito muuuuuucho del tema principal... **

**Depende de vosotros, si me decis que os ha gustado continuaré, no con lo mismo, pero me seguire desviando un poquito del tema principal, y sino, volveremos a lo más romantico entro los cinco. Lo que si que esta segure es que le tengo preparado algo muuuuy bueno para JOTAKÁ!!! JEJEJEJE!!!**

**Staluego!,**


End file.
